A Godforsaken World
by KurokiDB
Summary: The story is about Erik Klause and his way to the top of the army alongside his partner Tanya Degurechaff. It's M in rating an has Romance as a genre in case I add that in the future. Enjoy!


**_CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE_**

* * *

 ** _England, 2013 AC_**

It was a rainy day in a crowded London, for the majority of the people this day was like any other.

However, it wasn't like that for everyone. A middle-aged engineer was thinking in his solitary apartment, one where you could smell the humidity of the air easily.

"Why am I even living…" the man said to himself. He didn't have friends nor family and lacked the money to live in a comfortable way. One would think that as an engineer he would have a good economic income, but he didn't. It wasn't his fault at all though, he got screwed by one of his co-workers.

So, he had lost both his job and his trust for other humans. 'Life is awful, it doesn't matter how polite and good person you are, you will get screwed by some asshole anyway.' He thought while grabbing a rope from his closet.

"This goes like this, and that goes like that…" He mumbled, he needed to hear something else other than the sound of the typical rain from England, and his own voice was a good choice.

Once he finished preparing a knot on the rope he tied it strongly to a wooden bar he had in his apartment, he had to get on a chair to reach it. 'Who would think that a design flaw would be my ticket to leave this world.' He thought while adjusting the knot around his neck.

"Goodbye, world. Thanks for the happy ending." He said with a blank expression as he kicked the chair under his feet.

It felt like time stopped while he was falling to his dead, no, time had actually stopped.

" **Another lost lamb who rejects the gift of life…"** A deep voice said.

"Who is it?!" The middle-aged man shouted annoyed at the fact that some kind of _powerful being_ stopped time and started talking to him.

" **I am the one who you call God."** The voice said with an imposing tone. **"Your life ended in misery for your lack of devotion to me, but it isn't late to change your way."** The supposed god said.

"So you appear at my last moment to tell me to have devotion." The suicidal man said annoyed, about to give the god an answer. "I'm sorry, but of all things you could offer me as a God, I'm not taking the one that sends me back to a depressive life."

" **Then I will send you to a world full of death and sadness. Perhaps there you will start devoting yourself to me."** The voice of the god said furiously. **"And remember this, if you die from anything else other than natural causes you won't reincarnate again. This is your last chance."** The god said.

The man was about to give a response when the time went back to normal, giving him the death he wanted.

* * *

 ** _UNIFIED YEAR, 1913:_**

An unknown smell invaded his nostrils. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was how he died after a not so pleasant talk with a god. He tried to get up of wherever he was, but his efforts were futile. He tried to call someone for help but he couldn't talk at all.

'Couldn't it be… I failed at killing myself and suffered permanent brain damage?!' No, that wasn't possible, so he tried to get up once again.

"Oh, you're quite the energic boy, Little Erik" An unknown woman said.

'Who is this woman? And who's Erik? Is that me?' The former engineer had too many questions, and no answers. His eyes didn't give any information; it was all blurry. He felt like a weak baby. But it wasn't until later that he found out he was a baby, when he saw himself through a small mirror when he was being fed by a woman.

'Is that… me?' He thought confused, he had pale skin, black hair and big round eyes with crimson colored pupils. He looked around when a nun started talking to another baby.

"You have to eat to grow healthy, Little Tanya." She said to the baby she was feeding. The little girl had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

That was the moment he understood that he was in an orphanage and had to live with lots of children, he hated the idea of living like that. He had to adapt and survive, he wouldn't really trust anyone. He would show God that he would be able to survive without devoting himself the that God, to that _being_.

* * *

 **Okay, this is like a pilot chapter and that's the reason why it's so short. Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and that English isn't my native language.**  
 **If you liked it leave a review on what I should improve for the next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
